Things You Shouldn't Do
by XxGalaxyUnicornLovexX
Summary: Raven unknowingly orders an external use sex toy online and when she accidentally gets it stuck inside of her, she goes to the hospital to get it removed. To make matters even more embarrassing, a male doctor has to remove it. After the slightly traumatizing experience, she vows to herself that she'll never mention the incident until she encounters the doctor again. MODERN AU POV


**Told In Raven's POV (Point of View)**

* * *

The wait was excruciating. The package had already been delayed two days and the delivery service website said that it would be here before 10 AM. I checked the clock and it was almost 11:30. How long were they going to make me wait? I paced back and forth in my small apartment, taking laps around the couch and dining room table. A knock at the door made me jump in the air. I quickly ran to the mirror in the hallway to check my hair and makeup. My pulse was racing. I felt like I was preparing for a first date. I wanted to look somewhat presentable for the delivery man. I opened the door with a great big smile and nobody was there. A nondescript brown box sat on my welcome mat. I looked around to see if anybody saw me as I grabbed the box and closed the door behind me. The box was from the website Naughty Pleasures. There was no way to know except for a small logo with the initials N.P. That was part of the reason that I ordered from them. They guaranteed a normal box that didn't scream sex toys. I eagerly pulled out a pair of scissors from the kitchen drawer and sliced the package opened. Amidst a sea of packing peanuts was a small black case. It looked like it could be a case for sunglasses. I opened it to reveal a dark purple egg-shaped ball, a small remote, and a black cord wrapped up next to it. I ignored the instruction booklet and took out the little ball with the remote. I hit the on button to see if it worked and the ball began to vibrate. I got giddy with excitement. I could use it right away instead of having to charge it first. It had been so long since I'd been with a man. Truth be told, I'd actually never really been with any guy before. Dating apps were just plain out boring and I'd never met anyone of worth at a bar. This was my reward for such a hard week at work. "You and me are going to have fun this weekend," I whispered to the toy as I brought it into my bedroom. I undressed down to nothing and slipped under the plush comforter. I placed the Clit Controller directly on my fleshy bulb and turned it on with the remote. A sudden surge of pleasure washed over me. The vibrations were so intense. My entire body tensed up as my first orgasm hit me so quickly. I wasn't quite ready for it. My legs flexed and my toes pointed out as I felt the pleasure. The Clit Controller really worked! I thought of a big strong man making love to me, his large thick cock entering me over and over again. This pleasure wasn't going to stop just yet. My second orgasm made me yelp out and I quickly covered my mouth with my hand. I almost never made any sounds when I masturbated, especially since the walls in my apartment were paper thin. After the second, I was ready for more. I could feel my muscles become sore but that wasn't going to stop me. I just wish I wasn't so curious. I slipped the clit controller inside my slick pussy and pushed it farther inside. The vibrating ball hit my spot just right and made me shiver all over as another orgasm wrecked me completely. My arms stretched out on the bed with my fingers spread apart. I wanted to rub my clit while the ball was inside me but I could barely move from the intense ecstasy. I wouldn't be able to handle anymore. My body was about to fall apart. I slipped my fingers inside me but I couldn't reach the ball! My fingertips could only graze it as it continued to vibrate hard. I took my fingers out and tried again. I strained as I shoved almost my entire hand inside me, desperate to get get it out. I could get a finger on it but it was too slippery to grab. I knew not to panic right away but I couldn't get the thought out of my head that the Clit Controller would be stuck inside me for the rest of my life. Another orgasm slapped me in the face as I reached for the remote. I could barely see it as I hit the off switch. Nothing happened. I took a deep breath, trying to focus and ignore the incredible pleasure. I hit the on button and then the off button. The ball continued to vibrate inside me like nothing happened. Now panic really began to set in. I needed to get to the instructions. There had to be something in there about why I couldn't turn it off. I rolled off my bed and could feel it in my legs already. I tried my best to walk with this vibrating monstrosity inside me. I had to stop and hold onto a chair as yet another orgasm surprised me. _Would it ever end_? I found the instructions by the box and wiped sweat from my brow as I flipped it open. Right at the front in black bold letters: _**For External Use Only**_. Why the fuck would anyone make these for external use only? I guess I was the stupid one for buying it in the first place. Maybe I should've read the damn reviews first. I quickly read through the instructions for any reason why the remote wasn't turning it off. The little booklet said nothing about it. I assumed that the remote sensor couldn't reach the ball because the sensor was blocked. I needed to go to the doctor right now. Humiliation set in as I thought about the entire hospital laughing at me for doing such a stupid and ridiculous thing I shouldn't have even done. Should I call an ambulance or a taxi? There was absolutely no way I could drive myself. My legs were barely functioning. I imagined having to explain the situation to 911 and then to the paramedics. Calling a taxi was the winner. I waddled back to my bedroom and fell onto my bed from another orgasm. "What the fuck!" I yelled out. I had lost count now of how many times the Clit Controller had controlled me. This one was crazier than the last. My spine quivered and I bit down on my bottom lip as I tried to stay on this crazy roller coaster. I reached out for my phone and requested a taxi. I wouldn't have to explain anything to the driver. If I could just keep my orgasms at my bay, I could get to the hospital with no questions asked. That was my hope at least. Now all I needed to do was to put some clothes on. I stumbled out of my apartment wearing an old t-shirt and blue jeans. I didn't have time to really pick out an outfit. And plus, I had more important things that had to be focused on right now. My taxi driver pulled up in and I jumped into the backseat. The man named Sparrow turned his head to stare at me laying down. "You might want to buckle up," he said. "Just drive," I screamed back. The driver took off and checked his phone that had the directions to the hospital. His eyes found me in the rear-view mirror. "Is everything okay back there? Am I taking you to the hospital?" I could feel the pleasure building again. _When was this going to end_? I shut my eyes and clenched my fists as the next orgasm exploded within me. I could feel the driver watching me as I came hard. He was going to have a weird story to tell his buddies later on tonight. "I'm okay," I choked out. "Just get me to the hospital." The driver began to speed up. No doubt he thought that I was either pregnant or dying in the backseat. I braced myself against the seats as he took a sharp turn. The Clit Controller inside me turned off suddenly. No more vibrations. Relief flooded me. Things were going to be okay. "We're here," the driver announced. I sat up and wiped the hair from my face. A tall white building stood before me. "Thank you," I said, exiting the car and not looking back. The hospital was surprisingly dead as I entered through the front door. I was imagining a waiting room full of patients and dead people in the aisles, but that wasn't the view that I got. A tan woman with short blonde hair sat behind a receptionist desk. She smiled at me as I walked up to her. "What can we help you with today?" she asked. My face flushed red. Her name tag said Nina. What should I tell her? "I'd like to see a female doctor." The receptionist nodded slowly. "We'll try our best. But what shall I put down for the reason you're here today?" "I'm having stomach pains," I replied. I tapped my foot as I watched the receptionist write down on her clipboard. "Take a seat and a nurse will see you."

"Thank you." I sat down in an uncomfortable chair, trying not to disturb the vibrator still deep inside me. A moment later a female nurse named Ashlynn opened a door and peeked her head out. "Raven?" she announced. I stood up and smiled at her. I followed the orange-haired nurse through a labyrinth of hallways until we came to an empty exam room. She had such a sweet smile and magnificent green glow shining within her eyes. "The doctor will be with you momentarily," she said and then left me alone. I sat down on the tall exam bed layered with a white plastic-like sheet. I took a deep breath and exhaled. This whole nightmare would be over soon. Explaining all of this to a woman would be embarrassing but she would understand the situation. The door to the exam room swung open and the most beautiful man waltzed in. He wore a white lab coat and his brown hair was combed back. He didn't look like a doctor at all. More like a male model that belonged on a magazine cover. His strong cologne followed him in, penetrating my nose. His blue eyes were a shade I'd never seen before and they were hidden behind his thick black glasses. Why did it have to be the most fucking hot doctor ever? The doctor sat down on a rolling stool. "Who do we have here?" He looked down at his clipboard. "Raven?" I nodded slowly, not able to keep eye contact with him. I had the sudden urge to run out of there. Living with this vibrator in me forever was better than confessing to a man this handsome what I'd done. "I'm Doctor Dexter. It says here you have some stomach pains? If you lay back I can exam you." I couldn't move. "I think I need to see a female doctor." "I'm sorry but I'm all you're going to get. It will be okay." He put his hand on my shoulder and electricity shot through me. He gently laid me down on the exam table. Right before he put his hands on my stomach I blurted out, "I don't have stomach pains." Dr. Dexter took a step back. "You have no need to be shy, I've seen everything. Nothing will surprise me."

"I'm sure you've never seen this before."

"Well I won't be able to help you unless you trust me." I sighed. I had no idea how to explain it. My face was bright red and my palms were sweaty. "I ordered a toy off the internet and I kind of stuck it too far inside me." The doctor's face didn't budge. I couldn't tell if he was horrified or if he really had seen this type of thing before. I did notice a small little smile form before it went back to his stoic expression. "That's no problem. Just lay back and I'll take care of you." This was the most embarrassing day of my life. Dr. Dexter slipped two fingers inside me, digging so deep. I had to bite down on my hand to stifle a whimper. This was not how I imagined my experience being touched by a real man for the first time would be. "It looks like you got it stuck pretty far in there." I wanted to say something but I was afraid I would scream out in ecstasy if I opened my mouth. I could feel his fingers searching for the vibrator, pushing against my walls. The pleasure returned in full force. How could this be possible, I'd come so many times today? There was no way my body could handle anymore. "I think I got it," the doctor announced. He slowly began to pull out the Clit Controller and my body quivered as the last orgasm destroyed me. I bit down on my hand as hard as I could, leaving a bite mark. I couldn't let the doctor know that I was coming. I tried my best to hide the evidence but my body always betrayed me. My thighs quivered as his fingers left me with the vibrator in the palm of his hand. "Was there any pain?" he asked. I finally unclenched my jaw on my hand and breathed hard. "No pain," I replied. Dr. Dexter smiled as he dropped the Clit Controller in my hand. "You should be more careful next time." I closed my legs and sat up, wiping the hair from my face. "Don't worry, I will be." The doctor checked his watch on his wrist. "I've got other patients to see. It was nice to meet you, Raven." "Thank you," I yelled out to him as he closed the door and left me alone. I collapsed onto the exam table clutching my chest, the Clit Controller firmly in my palm. It was sticky and covered in my cum. That was closest thing I'd probably ever have to sex and it wasn't even the real thing. I wished that I had a cigarette right about now. I left the hospital feeling a mix of relief and shame. The ordeal was finally over but I was going to have to live with the embarrassment for the rest of my life. There was no way I'd ever be able to forget this incident.

* * *

A week later and the humiliation was finally fading away. A small bit of it would always be there like a scar. I hide the Clit Controller in a drawer. I wasn't going to be using that thing ever again, even though I now knew not to put it inside me. There were too many bad memories associated with it. After work, I stopped at the local coffee shop to fuel my addiction. I couldn't go a few hours without a fix. I had tried to do a couple days without caffeine once, but the headaches were so intense. I waited in line when a tap on my shoulder broke me from my daydream. I spun around to find Dr. Dexter standing behind me. He wasn't in his lab coat but in a nice blue button-down shirt and jeans. Embarrassment washed over me again. "Raven, right?" he asked. I nodded slowly. I wasn't sure what he was doing here or why he was even talking me. I suddenly realized that I probably looked like a mess. I never cared about my appearance after work. I only cared about getting home and into pajamas. "I try my best to cut back on the coffee but I can't seem to do it," he said, looking up at the menu. "I've tried to quit but my body just falls apart," I replied. I couldn't believe I was able to form a complete sentence without glitching out. I looked at the clear blueness in his eyes and really saw them for the first time. There were so many different shades of the sky in them. I got lost in them for a second until he pointed at the cashier who was ready to take my order. "A grande mocha latte," I told the barista. Dr. Dexter sidled next to me. "I'll get this," he said, putting his credit card down before I could even object. "I'll get a small house coffee, black." We both stepped to the side to wait for our order. "Thank you," I said. "You didn't have to do that."

"I actually have an ulterior motive," Dexter said. I cringed inside. Was he going to mention the vibrator thing? I was going to die if he did. The doctor coughed in his hand and looked visibly nervous. "Do you want to get dinner with me tonight?" My jaw almost dropped to the floor. What was this dreamy doctor doing here asking me out on a date? This just didn't compute. Why would he ever want to talk to me again after seeing how pathetic I was with a sex toy stuck inside me. Dr. Dexter waited patiently for a reply and grabbed our coffees when they were ready. "I'd love to go to dinner," I said. My life was down one moment and suddenly just up the next. Excitement surged through me. Tonight was not going to be the usual falling asleep on the couch after dinner. The doctor and I had a quiet dinner at a small restaurant. We sat at the bar and I had a hard time facing my date so I could talk to him. Not that I knew what to even say. Every time I looked into his eyes, my cheeks flushed bright red. It was hard to forget that embarrassing emergency room visit. My thighs began to warm up as I remembered his fingers inside me. That was a super intense orgasm that had a lot of other competition that day but it was so incredible. My little black dress was my weapon of choice for the night. Low cut to show off a lot of cleavage but not too short to scream slut. I knew I had picked the right choice when the doctor's eyes fell on me at the beginning of the night. Even though I loved the sight of Dexter in his white lab coat, he cleaned up really nicely with a black suit jacket and dark pants. He was definitely the type of guy you could take home to the family and they'd be impressed. I thought I could live with just toys but I was wrong. _Dead wrong_. Dinner went by too quick. Before I knew it, the doctor was paying the bill and we were in a cab. He was going to drop me off on the way to his place. I kept waiting for him to ask if I wanted to go to his apartment but the question never came up. I ran through the events of the night. I thought we had some sort of connection. The conversation between us wasn't bad. I was a little too nervous but I did my best. Our knees knocked against each other ever so often and I could feel jolts of electricity flowing through me. But maybe he wasn't interested in me? Or he couldn't forget that emergency room visit either. The cab pulled up to my apartment building and sat idling on the side of the busy street. An awkward moment of silence passed. I went for the door handle, not knowing how to say goodbye. "I had a nice night," Dexter said. He seemed a little nervous too which was odd because he had been so cool the entire night, more than me. "Do you want to come up for a drink?" I blurted out. I instantly regretted asking that. Getting rejected in the backseat of a cab wasn't the best way to end the night. When did I get so brave all of the sudden? Dr. Dexter smiled. "I'd love to." I was still shocked as I opened the door to my apartment. _Was this really happening_? _Were we moving too fast_? I'd never done this type of thing before. Who would sleep with a guy on the first date. I didn't even know if we were going to have sex for sure. That was just wishful thinking. The doctor was probably coming up for a drink to be polite. He'd make up some excuse about having to get up early for work tomorrow and I'd never see him again. Why would a guy like him ever want to sleep with a girl like me? "Just to warn you, I didn't know I'd be bringing anybody over tonight. It's a little messy," I told him. "I'm sure it's fine," he replied. I barely had the door shut and locked behind us before Dr. Dexter had his hands all over me. He shoved me against the wall, my breath shooting out of my lungs. I'd never felt this raw passion before in any man. His lips were on mine in a hot second. I could feel his warm breath as he slipped his tongue into my mouth, lightly grazing the tips of my teeth. His body was pressed against mine and I could feel him become hard in his tight pants. My large breasts were pushed together as his hands felt me up over my dress. "You teased me all night with these big tits," he whispered in my ear as his lips moved down my neckline and to my cleavage. I moaned and held his head against me, my fingers running through his soft hair. His tongue ran over my peaks as he pulled down the straps of my dress and my breasts spilled out into his hands. My pink nipples hardened between his his thumbs and forefingers as he rubbed them. His lips wrapped around each one and he sucked on me hard. I wanted to come right then and there. Dexter stepped back, wiping saliva from his mouth. His face was full of desire. I didn't want him to stop. I wanted him to play with my tits all night, sucking and fondling me. "Show me to the bedroom," he ordered me. I grabbed his hand and took him through the messy living room that had old takeout containers and dirty laundry on the ground. We came to my bedroom which was surprisingly the cleanest part of my apartment. Probably because the only time I was ever in here was to either touch myself or sleep. The queen-sized bed with a light lavender comforter was pushed up against the left wall. A dark wood nightstand stood next to it and opposite of that was a mirrored closet. That was it. Nothing on the walls. No other furniture. All of my clothes fit nicely in the closet. I didn't need anything else. "Nice room," Dexter said with a smirk. I knew he was joking and I kissed him hard to make sure he couldn't make fun of me again. Dexter multitasked and threw his suit jacket onto the ground. He began to undo the buttons on his white dress shirt and I stopped him. "Let me," I said with a playful smile. I threaded the button through each hole and revealed more and more of his wide chest. When I got all the way to the bottom, I pulled away the flaps to reveal a toned body that belonged in a museum of sculptures. It was almost ridiculous. _Was there anything wrong with this man_? "Now where are your toys?" he asked, his eyes conveying that he was completely serious. _Oh shit_! I couldn't show him my dirty drawer. That was off-limits! "I don't have any toys actually." My eyes quickly darted to my nightstand and back. I could feel my neck and cheeks get hot from blushing. Would he buy that even though he took a vibrator out of me that was shoved too far up my pussy? The doctor seemed to accept my lie and pulled my black dress all the way to ground until I was completely naked except for a tiny black thong. "This is what I have been waiting to see the entire night," he said, his gaze running over every curve. Doctor Dexter seemed to be turned on by them. He pushed me lightly until I fell backwards onto the bed. Then I understood his true intentions as he walked over to my nightstand. He knew exactly where I kept my toys. Probably where every woman keeps her dirty things. They needed to be in arm's reach of the bed. "Not there," I screamed. I tried to crawl across the bed to him but I was too late. Dexter opened up the drawer and pulled out a large flesh-colored dildo. That one only vibrated slightly. Nothing compared to the Clit Controller. I was thankful that I didn't have anything that powerful. I had to close my eyes from the humiliation. I knew Dexter was going to start laughing at me at any moment. "Let's try this," he said. I opened my eyes to see him wiggling the fake dick in the air. I didn't know if he was kidding or not. "Are you serious?" I asked, retreating back to the corner of my bed. "When I saw you in that exam room with your legs spread and trying to hold back an orgasm, you have no idea how much that turned me on. I wanted to take you right there. It took all the willpower I had to stop myself." I didn't know what to say. That was a surprise to me. I was so focused on trying to hide my orgasm that I didn't even think to see if the doctor was enjoying it too. I slipped my black thong off and spread my legs. "Come over here," I told the doctor. Dexter dropped his dress pants and boxers to the ground until he nude. His hard cock stood at attention. It was almost the same size as the dildo, maybe even a little bit bigger. I wasn't sure I'd be able to handle it. At least the dildo would be a nice starting point. The doctor got onto the bed and hovered himself over me. He placed the head of the fake dick at my opening, teasing me just a little. My head snapped back at the sudden injection that filled me. Dexter shoved the entire dildo inside me and I covered my mouth with my hand to keep from screaming. My eyes locked with Dexter's and I could tell he was enjoying this just as much as me. His tongue ran over my lips as he twisted the dildo inside me, making me squirm on the bed. Then he turned it on. My entire body quaked as the dildo vibrated inside me. Dexter slid it in and out of me. I didn't know what to do with my hands. Normally I needed to rub my clit while fucking myself but I didn't think I would need to this time. "Does this feel good?" he asked, rotating the dildo while fucking me with it. "Yes!" I yelled. "I'm going to come!" "Yeah," the doctor moaned with me. He watched me closely as my legs flexed and my back arched. I couldn't focus on anything at all except for the intense need I felt between my legs. I wanted more. I wanted Dexter. He knew what to do. He slid the soaking wet dildo out of me and spread my legs further apart. He pressed the blunt head of his cock against my opening and crammed it inside me. We both moaned as he drilled himself into me, stretching my tight pussy out. "It feels so good." Dexter's hips met mine with every thrust. Sweat covered every inch of his chiseled body as he pounded in and out of me. I didn't ever want this to stop. As the doctor picked up his speed I could feel my orgasm coming. Nothing had ever been so deep inside me before. "I'm going to cum, Raven," the doctor announced. When I came too, the doctor laid next to me, a look of satisfaction on his face. I could feel his seed spilling out of me and dripping upon the sheets. I wanted to roll over and cuddle him but my body was numb. "That was the most incredible..." I started to tell Dexter, but he stopped me. "Do you want to go again?" He replied with a laugh. "Are you fucking kidding me?" I was able to lift my head up enough to see that Dexter's cock was hard once again. But could I handle more? I thought my body might break apart if we did another round. It didn't help that I couldn't move my arms or legs. Then I remembered how much my body could take when I had the Clit Controller stuck inside. I could handle as many orgasms as I wanted to.

* * *

**A YEAR LATER**

Tonight was going to be a very long night… I picked out the Clit Controller from my nightstand drawer. The same one I had used when I first met Dexter. I hadn't used it since out of fear but today was a special occasion. It was our anniversary. The doctor and I had been together for a year now and it had been the best time of my life. I planned to surprise him by recreating our first meeting. But this time I wouldn't turn on the vibrator until I got there. I could already imagine his look of surprise when he saw me at the ER with a toy stuck inside me. I pushed the vibrator inside me as far as it would go, hoping that it wouldn't turn on. That would be so embarrassing if the same thing happened again. Everything was going to be okay. Me and Dexter were going to be having the naughtiest anniversary.


End file.
